Totally Titan Chistmas
by Britta the Puppet Trucker
Summary: The titans are normal and its based around the Chistmas season.I not very good at summaries.Parings are RBB CYBEE and RS. May be over rated.


Hello. Hello. Hello. This is my first fanfic. BE NICE! I do not really support R/S but my friend does! I support R/BB.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and anything else. I DO OWN... OH WAIT NOPE MY MOM OWNS THAT. I DON'T OWN THIS STORY! MY FRIEND WROTE THIS! But, I did change it a little bit with her permission.

"Yes! Finally vacation!" shouted Gar into the sky as he walked out of school.

"Will you SHUT UP already!" moaned Raven.

"Oh come on Rae were all excited about vacation," said Victor trying to lighten her mood.

"Has anyone seen Kari and Rich?" asked Gar.

"There they are by the fountain," Victor said pointing to them, "It looks like Rich might be making a move." Everyone knew Richard Grayson had the biggest crush on Kari Andrews.

"So," said Rich reaching into his pockets, "would you like to come to Bruce's Christmas party?"

"Are you positive you want to invite me?" asked Kari feeling a little foolish.

"YEAH!" Rich said excitedly.

"Consider me there!" she said walking towards her dorm, "thanks for walking me to my dorm."

"Don't mention it," he replied. Kari was about to open the door when she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" she said merrily. Rich could feel his face burn as he walked to the coffee shop to meet Vic and Gar. (They were going shopping for the girls.)

15 minutes later...

"You kissed?" shouted Victor excitedly.

"It was just on the cheek," said Rich exasperated.

"That's closer than I ever got," moaned Gar.

"Okay time to focus," Rich said walking down the wide, crowed halls of the mall, "what should we get the girls." (BTW that's Raven, Kari, and Brianna. You'll read about them later.)

"You can never go wrong with jewelry," offered Victor.

"I'm gonna check out this store," Gar said walking toward a store called _Hot Topic_, (That's the best store ever!) "I know I can find something for Raven in there!"

"Dude, when are you gonna ask her out?" asked Victor.

"Once she stops threatening to tell Slade who mowed S.O.S on the front lawn on campus," said Gar plainly.

(Mean while on the other side if the Mall)

"What do you think Victor would like?" asked Brianna browsing over the electronics.

"Just get him a PDA already!" Raven said testy, "don't forget we have to meet Kari at the café in five minutes."

"Alright I'll will get him the PDA," said Brianna walking towards the counter.

"Four minutes!" almost shouted Raven. **TEN **minutes later they finally made it over to the café to meet Kari.

"You guys are late!" said Kari.

"If we're so late then why are you still in uniform?" asked Raven. (If you didn't get the hint Kari works at the café) it was true Kari was still wearing her white dress that reached down her knees and a purple apron. Also the dress straps were white puffs placed below the shoulders and her long red hair was tied up in to a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

"Some of the people won't stop asking for me," she gestured to Roy a.k.a. Speedy who was eating baby back ribs and being waited on by six other waitresses. Kari ran to the back and quickly changed in to a purple shirt, jeans, pink shoes, and a denim jacket. (Man this girl is dressing like she's going out in to the coldness of Maine.(She doesn't live there though.) She must be hot.)

"So Brianna," asked Kari as they walked out of the café, (They do a lot of walking O.o) "did Victor ask you to Mr. Wanes (sp?) Party?".

"Yeah two days after he got invited."

"And to my great disappointment Garfield asked me." Raven said.

Kari cast her eyes down a mumbled, "then why did he wait so long to ask me?". Half an hour later the girls had their presents bought and were looking at dresses. Raven had bought Gar a muzzle and Kari had got Rich goggles for when he rode his motorcycle in the snow.

"What about... this one!" Kari said pulling out a red dress.

"Red clashes with your hair too much," said Raven checking how the black dress looked in the mirror. Kari put the dress back on the rack.

"Well...what do you think?" Brianna asked coming out on a gold dress.

"Perfect!" said Raven and Kari. Kari went over to another rack and pulled out a purple sleeveless dress with a corsage tied with a ribbon.

"This is perfect!" Kari said excitedly.

"It is defiantly you," said Brianna.

"Plus its on sale," said Raven looking at the tag. Kari held the dress up to her and giggled. Wait till Richard saw her in this.

REVIEW! NOW! RIGHT NOW! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! HURRY RUN! SEE THE BUTTON IS DOWN THERE! Thank you.


End file.
